


I am the Pumpkin King

by Dream_wia_dream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_wia_dream/pseuds/Dream_wia_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Sirius gets an overdose of "Nightmare Before Christmas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am the Pumpkin King

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for how fluffy and sappy this little drabble is. Except to say that I adore the woman who inspired me to write it, and I'd do anything to make her smile.
> 
> Originally posted August 2006

"Boo"

"Sirius, what are you doing? Wait, that is you, right?"

"I am not Sirius, I am the Pumpkin King."

"Your pumpkin looks a little brown and lumpy in spots."

"Well, it is the middle of January. Hard to find a pumpkin just lying around. I had to transfigure it."

"Oh, my. And you smell like a drunken Russian. Why are you wearing a pumpkin over your head?"

"Sorry, Moony. Yeah, it does smell a bit."

"A bit?"

"Well, I had to transfigure it from something, and this manky old potato in the back of your cupboard was the only thing…"

"You are wearing a pumpkin, transfigured from a rotten potato on your head? Sirius, that's strange, even for you."

"No, see…I'm supposed to be that Pumpkin King. Then I can make it Christmas again."

"Wait, Sirius, have you been watching those videos again."

"Maybe"

"Take that silly thing off your head"

"ok"

"Sirius, is there another face on this potato jack-o-lantern you've been wearing on your head."

"Yeah, see, look. I couldn't make up my mind. So, I did two of 'em. Do you like the scary face or the smiley face?"

"Sirius Black, you are a strange man."

"So, can it be Christmas again?"

"You really did completely miss the point of that video, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't. That Halloween bloke made it Christmas, and everyone sang and they were all happy."

"…"

"Don't look at me like that, Moony. It's a brilliant idea. If I can make it Christmas again, everyone can come back and see me. And you and me can sneak off and kiss under the mistletoe."

"Well, you know I can't bring everyone back here. But…"

"Mistletoe? Ah, Moony, I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

"Sirius, take that mistletoe off your belt immediately. You will not get a kiss there."

 _"My dearest friend if you don't mind."_

"Get rid of that manky potato pumpkin or I'm not coming near…wait, what?"

 _"I'd like to join you by your side"_

"Why are you sing…oh, alright"

 _"Where we can gaze into the stars"_

"Sirius, you know you're the only star there is for me."

 _"And sit together, now and forever"_

"That is nice Sirius, just move your arm a bit…"

 _"For it is plain as anyone can see."_

"We're simply meant to be."


End file.
